FNaF One-Shots
by ShyheartTheWarriorCat
Summary: Ya, just some FNaF one-shots, you CAN request one-shots, T for swearing and blood/gore
1. Chapter 1

_My first day of school was great! I made a few new friends, and, and… Got a bit bullied for it… But now I can see Mom and Dad again!_ I raced to my front door, and swung it open, ready to tell my parents about my day…. But what I saw wasn't what I expected.

"MOM?! DAD?!" I screeched, _I won't forget this day…_ I thought to myself, tears were running down my cheeks. I ran up to their mangled bodies (A/N No pun intended, Mangled means to injure severely or disfigure) And just stared at the corpses that used to be my parents, I knelt down next to them and whispered softly,

" _I won't forget this day"_

~Time Skip a few years later~

"Emerald wake up!" I heard, I groaned, "Someone's here to see you!" _Someone, actually came to see me? I've got to be dreaming…_ I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I was tired, VERY tired. I slid off my bed and walked past a few littler kids, Oh and I'm an orphan if you couldn't tell already, I slowly stepped out of the room and cautiously poked my head around a corner, to see Ms. Raindrop (A/N Couldn't think of anything else lol) beside a boy, maybe a year or two younger than me. He smiled awkwardly and waved, I looked at Ms. Raindrop, she was smiling as usual. I slowly walked out from behind the corner, as I became VERY shy during my time here. I waved back, it was short and I kept my arm close to my body.

"Emerald, this is Jeremy, Jeremy, Emerald." Ms. Raindrop stated calmly,

"H-hi…." I said, and went back to behind the corner, (A/N For all u non-fnaf fans, Jeremy is a night guard, and if u don't know what he looks like go search it up! Or not) Jeremy had nice green-blue eyes and chestnut hair (A/N What he looks like is how I would see him, Rebornica designed him differently). I was super shy, the only person I've gotten used to is Ms. Raindrop.

"Jeremy, she's just shy… Her parents deaths have kept her more secretive" _Ya, secretive…._ I peeked out from the corner and saw a spider on the corner, I squeaked and literally jumped back a few feet, I. AM. TERRIFIED. OF. SPIDERS! I whimpered inaudibly, (A/N for all you guys that don't know what it means, SEARCH IT UP!) and watched as the spider slowly crawled down the wall, I heard Ms. Raindrop say,

"Also, Emerald is really scared of spiders.."

~TIME SKIP OF LAZINESS~

"So, Ms. Fitzgerald, you really think you can take on two children at once?"

"Of course!"

"Well, okay, sign here then.." I overheard it all, and I was awkwardly sitting next to Jeremy while some other kids packed my stuff, I told them over and over again _If you so much as see a TINY scratch on my stuff, I'm going to whoop your little asses!_ I giggled softly at the memory, Jeremy looked at me but then continued to stare at the wall,

"I'm gonna go see if the kids have packed my stuff yet" I said as I stood up from the green plastic chair Jeremy just nodded, I walked through the familiar halls and got to my room, the two kids, Joey and Tom, were just about finished packing my stuff, I walked into the room,

"You two can go, I'll finish packing" I said calmly _Yay! I didn't stutter!_ Because of my shyness I stuttered a lot, Tom looked at me,

"You sure? I mean, Joey and I can finish..." He trailed off, I nodded,

"Okay then.." Joey spoke up and left the room swiftly, Tom following behind him, a bit slower than the other male, once they were gone I sighed deeply, then panicked inside, _WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIVE IN THE TOWN!? I NEED TO STAY WITH MY PARENTS!_ Even though my parents were dead I stayed in the town, some other couples wanted to adopt me but they lived outside of the town, I ALWAYS went to my parents graves on mothers day, fathers day, or their birthdays. Off track! I grabbed my green backpack, since the boys hadn't packed anything in it yet. I grabbed my laptop and put it inside the backpack, along with the charger, drawing tablet, and the mouse, and of course I packed the connecting cord for the drawing tablet. I sighed and grabbed my phone, the orphanage payed the monthly fee, I bought it. OFF TRACK AGAIN! Sorry! I got up off my bed and walked back to the office, seeing Jeremy staring at the wall, _Um, ok then… Not weird at all…_

~~~TIME SKIP CUZ IM LAZY~~~

 _So this is my new room?_ I thought to myself as I swung my backpack off my left shoulder onto the bed, I sighed and plopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I smiled weakly, _I won't forget this day, the day I've finally smiled for years….._

 **End, for now** C=


	2. OC x OC 'I missed you'

(A/N Just to get this out of the way, Story and characters belong to ME and ME ONLY! Also, this is pretty short =/)

*Nathen's POV*

I stared down the woman I had once loved, Alex, my only love, I felt tears forming in my brown-caramel eyes,

"Why?" was the only word I could form, Alex's showing eye, her left, was full of many emotions regret showing most, Alex looked down,

"I tried to kill you guys…. I had to leave…" She trailed off I saw watery drops fall from her face, and she covered her face with her hands and started to shake, _Is Alex crying? She never cries… She's always the strong one.._ I lifted Alex's chin up, her arms stayed below her face, I saw tears rolling down her cheeks, in her right tears I saw a reddish substance in it, blood most likely.

I moved Alex's hair from her face, showing her eyes, I wiped away her tears, Alex seemed surprised by my action but didn't show that she cared. I gazed into her eyes, her left a beautiful shade of brown, the other completely white except for her pupil. I saw sort of fear in her eyes, I leaned my forehead on hers, Alex flinched but calmed down quickly and relaxed under my touch I smiled sadly and whispered,

"I missed you…"

 **END**


	3. In love with a killer!(Oc X Purple Guy)

(A/N Hey My Precious Kitties, Sorry for the delay! I couldn't upload anything for awhile because I didn't have a laptop/computer to upload on…. Ya, so that's why I haven't uploaded recently, and I guess Part 2 is a work in progress.. That's all for now!)

~*Emeralds POV*~

(A/n….. Ya I ship Purple Guy and my OC, deal with it. Also, ENaM is in this universe [FNaF OC place =l ])

 ***Flashback***

I chuckled softly as the last person fell to his feet as I stabbed him in the back, killing him. Then I heard sirens _CRAP!_ I thought as they grew louder, I slid my black hood over my head, tinted crimson with blood. And ran away, into the forest nearby. I thanked myself for killing those people near a forest. I pulled up my left sleeve, and dug the knife deep, carving ' _ **68**_ ' into my wrist. I smiled insanely, putting my sleeve back down, and ran home as fast as I could.

 ***EOF (End Of Flashback)***

That old memory still burned in my mind as the TV showed a new murder case, and another number carved into my wrist ' _ **72**_ ' I had killed four more people, and they couldn't catch me again! Stupid police, couldn't catch a seventeen year old girl, pathetic. I subconsciously stuck my tongue out in disgust. My dad looked at me, confused,

"Emerald?" When he said that I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him, confused. He chuckled and I realised (A/N Phone Guy/ Scott is her dad, but he has dark brown hair and brown eyes, is 38 years old, and is pretty tall =/ So ya, also Emerald has mainly green eyes but with a bit of blue, light brown hair and is 17 years old, and is quite tall for her age[She looks about 20]) I had my tongue out and blushed, looking away and putting my tongue back in my mouth in the process. Dad ruffled my hair and got up and went into the kitchen. I smiled mischievously and took the remotes from the other side of the couch, I smirked as I put on My Little Pony (A/N ….. Yes, _**I**_ like MLP, DEAL WITH IT) it was the second episode of season two, I heard a deep sigh behind me and I looked behind the couch to see my dad face-palm,

"D-Deal with it, I-I'm n-not giving up t-the remotes anytime s-soon" I said calmly (A/N Emerald has a few mental disorders… Bi-polar disorder and umm…. Y'know the disorder that makes Ticci-Toby stutter? It's that. Emerald also has a voice in her head, and is depressed most of the time. Yea…) , Dad just glared at me, then sighed in defeat. I suddenly remembered I had work and bolted from the couch, running into my room and put on my work clothes and my shoes. I quickly got to my bathroom and did all the things I needed to do, when I was walking out of my room I almost walked into my dad,

"D-dad can y-you please move?" I asked, he sighed,

"You could get killed in there.. But you go back anyways… Why?" He said while brushing a hand through his dark brown hair, his brown eyes full of concern.

"Dad, I can't l-live off you f-forever, I have t-to make my o-own Someh-how" I replied, Dad sighed deeply but nodded in defeat, moving so I could get past him, I hugged him and quickly got my purse and keys, going outside unlocking my car.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	4. Foxy X Mangle Request

**A request by BewitchingMayhem!**

 **Foxy X Mangle**

*Foxy POV*

(A/N before I get started, Foxys narration is not gonna be like a pirate, sorry.)

I looked out of the door, watching with pure hatred at the new "Toy" versions. I hated 'em all! Not the 'new' version of me, looks like the poor fox had been through a lot. But in my eyes she was perfect, her eyes, personality, looks, you name it, I love everything about her. But I was afraid that Mangle, that's what everyone called her, wouldn't feel the same way. I never told her about my feelings though.

"Hey kids! Your ol' pal Freddy here!" I heard the New Freddy start with his repetitive intro, I inwardly groaned. _Only, oh…. 5 more hours of this torture…_ I thought to myself bitterly.

The rest of the day was the same as always, me glaring at the toys, Bonnie's voice box glitching when he tried to speak, Chica whining about her hands, Freddy. Staring. At. Everything. Like. A WEIRDO… Now it's almost 12, I decided to go see Mangle, as I was really bored and didn't want to stay in the parts and services room. I got up slowly, since I just wanted to warm up my servos after a long time. I looked out the door, no one. Perfect. I smiled, then walked out of that horrible room. I walked past the main hallway, casting a quick glance in the direction of the security office. No one was there. All good in my favor. I walked past the show stage and the prize corner, reaching kids cove in what seemed like an eternity,

"Hello lass!" I greeted the white fox, she looked up from her spot on the floor.

"H-Hey Foxy" Mangle replied in her glitched voice.

"U-um V- Mangle-" I started,

"D-Did you alm-most call me V-Vixen?" Mangle interrupted suddenly. I nodded, that was her name before Mangle. Mangle smiled. "Wish everyone would call me that still"

"I'll call ye that if ya want me to lass" I replied calmly. Mangles eyes lit up,

"R-Really!? Than-nks F-Foxy!" she said happily, I smiled,

"Now, er lass I've been uh, I've been wanting to tell ye somethin' fer awhile now…"

"W-What is it Fo-oxy?" Mangle asked.

"W-Well ya see here lass I- Uh.." I nervously got out,

"C-C'mon Fox-xy spit it o-out" Mangle said impatiently,

"Ireallyreallylikeyoudoyoulikemeto?" I said really fast, hoping she wouldn't understand me. Mangles eyes widened _Oh no, what if she doesn't like me back!? What if she never wants to see me again-_ I was brought out of my negative thoughts as I felt something on my lips (A/N, umm, they're gonna be human for a short bit =/), my amber eyes widened in surprise. Mangle was kissing me! I was completely shocked, and I just stood there blushing,

"I-I like y-you to F-Foxy…"

(Ran out of ideas so yeah… End I guess… Sorry it's so short!)


	5. AN IMPORTANT

So guys, the reason I haven't been updating for a while is because

1 I'm not getting anymore requests

2 I've kinda lost interest in the FNaF fandom, but don't worry it's just a phase.

So please feel free to request! I think I'm gonna make a story(not really) full of oneshots, and, if you like a oneshot really much and you want it to continue PM me and I might make another. So for the new oneshots I will take requests from the following:

Mlp,

Creepypasta,

Undertale (No 'X Reader' tho, or no ships at all, sorry),

Pokemon,

Cat stuff (If you would like to make characters cats basically),

and random scenarios. (Such as crossovers and, well, random scenarios ^^)

So that's it. PM me if you'd like.


End file.
